1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for manufacturing packing bags. It relates particularly to the manufacture of bags produced by aligning two packaging films and generating transverse seals across the width of the aligned films.
2. Description of Related Art
Packaging bags are frequently used to package oblong products or products that are longer than they are wide. The products in question are generally packaged with their longitudinal extension at a right angle to the transport direction of the film. This method results in higher packaging frequencies than if the products are packaged lengthwise.
The packaging films are generally supplied to the packaging machine printed on one side. On currently conventional printing machines, the width of the printed film is limited to approximately 120 cm. By folding this foil, it is therefore possible to manufacture bags with a usable inside length of approximately 57 cm. If longer products are to be packaged, two appropriately wider films must be used, one for the printed front side and the other for the back side. This back side was previously left unprinted or printed with a pattern that can be cut crossways at any point.